Task. 6: The Cursed Fog
is the sixth episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis The Boukenger journey into a fog-covered valley haunted by a guardian who attacks all who invade for it's Precious. Plot A man and woman cross a bridge and admire the fog as they wonder if the tale of the cursed valley Kubitani is true. A drop of a water hits the woman's neck and fog surrounds her. The man turns around and sees she is gone. He shouts for her. Fog surrounds. Mister voice explains that the legend says that people who rebelled against the government were hung to death. Souta says that no one has returned alive from the Kubitani, Kubi means neck. Mr. Voice says people have been disappearing from there lately. SGS thinks the neck causing the curse is a Precious. Masumi says he is not going. Masumi says the curse is real and that he knows when one shouldn't interfere. The others are convinced it is not true. Masumi stands by his stance. Satoru teases Masumi, that if he acknowledges that he can't beat his treasure hunting record. Masumi tuns to Satoru and pulls his collar, saying 'who is running?' Satoru calls his bluff and says 'It looks like all of us are going.' Masumi sighs. The five Boukenger walk the bridge to the valley. Natsuki is behind Masumi and senses something bad. Water drops on her neck. She rubs her neck. Masumi calls her. She walks forward but fog covers her vision. She appears in a misty dimension. The others are unaware of her disappearance. They wonder if the Precious was left behind the mysterious people who lived on this land. Masumi then notices Natsuki is gone and alerts the others. Natsuki starts to cry and hears a deep voice. A monster appears and runs after her, asking for 'it' back. The others return to the bridge, calling out 'Yellow!' They get no answer from her Accellular. Masumi is sure it is the curse. Satoru tells them to split up. Souta places his hand on Masumi's shoulder to reassure him but he bats it off and walks off. Sakura is by her self when water hits her hand. A hand grabs her by her left hand and lifts her up. It asks for the Kubi. She looks up at her hand and realizes it wants the Precious. He strangles her. Souta calls for Pink, but there is no answer. Satoru is mad. Akashi notices two Bouken Chips on leaves. He hits black light from his Acellular on them. In English, there is written 'Mask' and 'Water.' They knows it's from Sakura. as they climb up a hill, Masumi urges to cancel the mission, find the girls and retreat. Akashi refuses. Souta says the Negative must be behind this. Masumi plays along and says sarcastically that the 'water' means the river. Satoru and Souta keep climbing, Masumi follows. They see a misty area with a bunch of large boulders in a circle. According to the legend, it is the place where the Kubi is. The head rock falls. Masumi notices there is something that was under the rock. He says someone stole the Kubi and it had to be there. Water drops on his neck and he finds himself in the foggy dimension. The monster approaches him. Masumi looks past him, calling for his teammates but get no answer. The monster Mogari strangles him. Masumi pulls out a knife from Scope Shot but it makes no damage. He manages to pry loose and runs off. He trips and falls. He is convinced it is the curse, not the Negative. Masumi stands up and backs away as Mogari continues asking for the Neck Precious. The monster is then attacked by BoukenRed and BoukenBlue. BoukenRed grabs Masumi and then land in the forest. BoukenBlue tends to Masumi. Mogari appears from the fog and is attacked by SurviBusters. He reflects the hits and runs toward the Boukenger. They use their SurviBlades but he is too strong. Red is knocked down, Blue fights Mogari but is knocked down. Red tends to Blue but Mogari blasts them. He looks around, only for Bouken Red to dive his Bouken Javelin into his right shoulder. Mogari grabs the Bouken Javelin and swings Red off. Mogari tends to his shoulder, Blue sees an opening and shoots at some rocks to fall on Mogari. Blue grabs Masumi and the three run off. Meanwhile, Sakura comes to and she finds herself and Natsuki tied to two rock poles in a cave. Natsuki wakes up. They find Karths surrounding them. Masumi tells the others to stay away from him. Masumi thinks he is being targeted. Satoru tells him Mogari is probably the Neck's guardian. Masumi grabs Satoru by the collar and asks why he is being chased instead of whoever stole the Neck. Satoru notices the liquid on Masumi's neck and analyzes it, saying it has a faint Precious signatures. Souta figures out the liquid is the water that Sakura meant. Satoru wonders when the drop of water got on Masumi. Souta asks Masumi if he isn't scared anymore. Masumi is determined to go where the Precious was. They reach it and hear a laughing. Gaja appears before them and shows them the Precious. He drops water from it. Gaja says the Precious is worthless to him. The Boukenger figure out Gaja used it to trap them. Gaja touches the ground and chants. They see Natsuki and Sakura being held hostage. He tells them to join him or they will die. He says they are cursed because they found his Precious, so the only way to be saved is to work for the Gordom. They refuse. He splashes the cursed liquid on them and fog immediately surround them and Mogari approaches. Gaja says he will take care of the girls, disappears and the Precious is dropped on the ground. The trio transform. Red is about to fight but Blue suggests to go after Gaja. Masumi says he can handle the guy by himself. Shouta asks if he is sure. Masumi tells him he is fine if he fights with him. Sakura and Natsuki bicker. Sakura tells Natsuki she is not qualified at all. Natsuki tells her not to act high and mighty. They start bumping each other and make a fuss. The Karth mimic to quiet them down but the ladies shout at them. The Karth scatter away. Sakura's Acellular drops out of her jacket's holder. Natsuki and Sakura smile, finding it a success. Natsuki grabs a Bouken Chip from her jacket with her mouth. Natsuki tosses the chip. It hits the Accellular, leaping it in the air and landing it in Sakura's left hand. Sakura transforms into BoukenPink and busts out of her straps. Bouken Pink fights all the Karths with her SurviBlade and they all turn into rubble. She frees Natsuki. Natsuki starts giggling that Sakura called her by her real name, not color. Gaja enters and attacks Bouken Pink. He takes out his sword and threatens them. Red holds Gaja's sword with his Bouken Javelin. Red hits Gaja to the wall and gathers with the women. They stand up and so does Gaja. The other two continue fighting Mogari. He tosses Black into the air. Blue tends to Black and Mogari blasts them. They notice the injury Satoru made on his shoulder. Blue jumps into the air with the help of his Blow Knuckle and Black knocks leaves into Mogari's face with his Radial Hammer. Blue then jams his SurviBlade into the wound. BoukenBlack then bashes the SurviBlade into Mogari's wound with his Radial Hammer. Mogari explodes. Black wishes Red could have seen it. The others are blasted by Gaja. The cave starts shaking and Gaja deduces that Mogari was destroyed. Red tells him he is next. Gaja warns that the real Mogari will appear. Gaja telports away. BoukenPink, Red, and Yellow run away and leap out of the destruction. Black and Blue reunite with them. Black calls the girls tenacious. They are insulted. Yellow pushes Black and Pink aside and wraps her hands around Red's left arm, saying he saved them. Mogari towers over them. Satoru is determined he won't get into the city. They call their GoGoVehicles and form DaiBouken. They can't penetrate his armor. Morio tells them the adjustments have been made to 6 and 7, that are equipped to be four time as hard as their bodies. Satoru calls for them and DaiBouken falls. GoGo Drill attacks Mogari. GoGo Shovel knocks his foot from under him. They form DaiBouken Drill and Shovel. They swing Mogari around and around and into the air. Mogari is lifted in the air and when he falls, the Drill meets him and he explodes to rock. Back at SGS, Morio tells them the Neck has a hazard level of zero. Satoru says that with Mogari gone, it is no longer a Precious. Natsuki asks, "So in the end, we didn't obtained anything?" Sakura reassures Natsuki that there will be plenty of Precious to get. Souta notices they are getting along. They giggle. Masumi asks them what they were doing. Satoru says they obtained the friendship of women and then a saying that is lost on the others. Morio arrives and tells him he sounds like an old fogey. They all laugh at him. He orders them not to laugh, but it is no use. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Man: *Woman: The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Battle Fever J': They start the segment by imitating the team pose of the Battle Fever team. They mention that Battle Fever J was the first to use the Giant Robo also that the members were all dancers. The Boukengers wave the national flags of their respective Battle Fever Squad counterparts in the end. **Masumi started this segment. **Song: performed by MoJo and Columbia Cradle Club **Natsuki uniquely has two major differences compared to the others: she represents Battle Cossack, her team equivalent who is an Orange sentai hero (as opposed to Yellow); likewise the flag she waves is that of Russia, with the Soviet Union no longer in existence. Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 9, *'Viewership': 7.6% *This episode's footage was not used in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive but the Mogari costume was in the episode "Things Not Said". Mecha References *Mogari & True Mogari: Battle Fever Robo (Battle Fever J) **The smaller and bigger Mogari may be similar to the usage by the Egos Monsters of BFJ of giant robotic copies to fight the team when they themselves are defeated. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Task 5: The Imperial Pearl, Task 6: The Cursed Fog, Task 7: The Salamander's Scale and Task 8: The Treasure of Atlantis. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html References See Also (Mogari's appearance) Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Articles that need Cleanup Category:Written by Shou Aikawa